


I Guess That's Why They Call it the Blues

by Moriavis



Series: July Mini Prompts 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, Unrequited Love, implied canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonardwasinvited to the wedding, after all.





	I Guess That's Why They Call it the Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming off a long dry spell and thought that the July Challenge for poetry-fiction would be a good way to ease back into writing.
> 
> Based on the prompt:
> 
> Drop by drop rain slaps the banana leaves.  
> Praise whoever sketched this desolate scene:

~*~

Leonard Snart never thought himself a particularly optimistic man, all things considered -- life was hard, and it owed no one any favors.

Least of all, him.

Most people would probably think that it was enough of a miracle that he was even here at the wedding, that Barry and Iris were crazy for inviting him and even crazier for actually keeping a seat open for him at all. On the groom's side, no less, and wasn't that sweet?

It was raining, a light spring shower that was just enough to make the grass spongy beneath Leonard's shoes. Some of the wedding guests, Leonard included, were clustered beneath the pavilion set up for the reception, but Barry and Iris refused to be chased inside.

Water sparkled in Iris' veil like diamonds, and Barry's face, when Leonard could bring himself to look, was full of such adoration and wonder that Leonard couldn't even find it in himself to be jealous.

It was special, and Leonard. Well.

He was stealing time that didn't belong to him.

He kept his eyes focused on Barry, memorizing the shade of his green eyes, the curve of his terribly sincere smile, and from the corner of his eye he watched the glow of the Oculus grow brighter, more inexorable.

Eventually, even this echo of his existence would be gone.

Maybe he was a little envious of Iris after all.

Leonard stole a glass of champagne from a passing tray and smirked at Detective West before he raised his glass in a silent toast for the happy couple.

There were worse ways to say goodbye.

~*~


End file.
